


The New Human Bean

by TheHappyFlower



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Borrower Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Borrower Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Borrower Logic | Logan Sanders, Borrower Morality | Patton Sanders, F/F, G/T, Gen, Girls Kissing, I'll probably add more tags later, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Possibly OOC i haven't written fanfic in a while, References to The Borrowers, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Sort Of, author sucks at updating, bully me for more if you like this, monitoring a relationship you're not a part of, or like. at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyFlower/pseuds/TheHappyFlower
Summary: Roman and his brothers have been doing good living in the bean's house. For the past few years since she moved in, they haven't had any problems memorizing her schedule, or getting caught. But now, Roman is starting to realize there's a problem. The bean has a new girlfriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Platonic tho
Kudos: 8





	1. The Other Human

Roman watched as the Bean put on her shoes from the vent. She was getting ready to go out somewhere. He wasn't sure where exactly, as she didn't have work today, and he wasn't listening to Logan when he said she had something written on her calendar for tonight. But no matter how interested he was in Angela's life, his main concern had to be his borrowing trip. The sun was already setting, so by the time she got back it would be nighttime. Logan and Virgil were both very insistent that borrowing at night was safer, his youngest siblings ever the worriers. 

Roman rolled his eyes, going back to keeping an eye on Angela. She was fixing up her curly brown hair in the mirror by the door, pulling on her skirt and jacket. She seemed nervous about something. And was she wearing heels? It was Roman's understanding that heels were uncomfortable, at least by this Bean's standards. Odd. But he couldn't dwell on that now. Finally, Angela grabbed a purse (also unlike her) and the front door shut behind her, the telltale _click_ of the lock letting him know she was gone. Roman waited a few more minutes, in case she forgot something, before leaving the small front entryway and heading to the kitchen where Virgil was waiting for him. 

"Is she gone?" His brother asked, about to open the entrance onto the kitchen counter.

Roman nodded, and the two borrowers headed out. Roman set his sights on the cereal, Virgil close behind him in case he got into trouble (which, he is loathe to admit, has happened before with the cereal). Angela kept the cereal boxes next to the microwave, which was near impossible to climb because of the smooth metal. Sometimes if they really needed to they cut a hole in the cardboard, but that always been a risk. Humans tend to notice holes in their cereal boxes. So, it was best for someone to boost him up onto the handle, and climb up top before going to fish the cereal out. 

It wasn't the easiest task, and normally it took three of them, but Logan and Patton were taking the office tonight. Soon enough, his youngest brother had made it up to the top, fishing cheerios out of the box with his hook and putting them in his bag. When that was full, Virgil carefully dropped a few down to his brother. 

"Hey, emo nightmare?" Roman said. He couldn't stop thinking that he had forgotten something important regarding Angela.

"Yeah, Princey?" Virgil replied, carefully bringing up his hook from the box, fiddling with it as it got stuck on the plastic.

"Do you remember what Logan said was on Angela's schedule for tonight?" he asked. 

Virgil looked down at him, dropping a cheerio that Roman quickly caught. "I think he said she was going out to dinner with someone. Now get out of the way, I'm gonna climb down."

Roman took a few steps back as instructed, cautiously watching his brother slide down the handle. Dinner? Well, she had dressed up to go out before. That must be it. 

* * *

A few days later, Logan came back from checking Angela's calendar, a confused look on his face.

Patton looked up from where he was fixing Roman's shoe. He'd worn out the sole, and was waiting on the pile of cardboard and scrap fabric they made into a couch in bare feet as he waited for it to be fixed. 

"Something wrong, kiddo?" Patton asked, pausing in his sewing. Roman held back a groan. He knew Patton wasn't the best multi-tasker and tended to poke himself if he talked while sewing, but the eldest brother was getting bored and impatient. 

"Yes, actually. The human has something on her schedule that i do not understand. Do either of you know what the word Ken-zie means? Perhaps it's Spanish for something?" Logan said, putting away some paperclips he had snagged. 

Roman took a moment to think. It sounded familiar. Maybe it was something he'd heard her say on the phone? Or a Spanish word? Angela spoke it a lot on the phone and wrote it in sometimes, so Roman had picked some of it up. "Doesn't sound like Spanish," he mumbled to himself, holding his head in his hand. 

"Could it be someone's name?" Patton offered. 

Roman can see how that would make sense. Angela sometimes met up with people, whether it were family or friends, at her house or otherwise. It wouldn't be the first time she wrote it on her calendar. 

"Ah, I suppose that makes sense. In that case we'll have to keep alert as to whether they will be at the house or not," Logan said, a thoughtful look on his face. "Have either of you seen Virgil?"

"He's in his room if you need him," Roman said, not wanting Patton to be distracted any longer from his shoe."Mr. Dark and Gloomy is just brooding as he does. Go on, bother him with you're nerdy questions." The eldest borrower pointed a finger at him before he left. "Let me know if you two go borrowing again, and be back in an hour or I will come and get you."

Logan looked a little annoyed, but nodded before heading off to Virgil's room. Roman pretended not to notice the way Patton glanced at him. He was just looking out for them.

But still, as he continued to wait for Patton to finish his sewing, something bothered him. A gut feeling that he wasn't noticing something. But what was it?

* * *

As the weeks went by, Angela spent less and less time at home, particularly in the evenings. While Patton, Logan, and Virgil didn't find much of a problem with it, saying there could be a ton of reasons to be busier than usual. That he was simply being paranoid. 

"If anything, the human's absence is good for us. We have more time to borrow than we did before, and are better able to provide for us," Logan had said. Yes, that may be true, though something still wasn't sitting right with Roman. 

But then Roman realized that the calendar was looking a little different. He had gone with Logan to her office today, and there were way more dates with the word "Kenzie" on them. Some of which with notes, and times, some of them without. 

Why would she be seeing the same person so often? A new friend? Sure she likes to hang out with her friends one on one but for so many nights? 

Roman knew something was up. He just wasn't sure what. 

* * *

Angela was on the phone with someone, and Roman was waiting for her to be done or leave. Preferably leave, so he would be able to leave the walls. 

"Come on Kenzie, that's silly. How old do you think we are?" Angela laughed a little, but still incredulous. 

"Did she say...Kenzie?" Roman mumbled. Was she talking to Kenzie? Right now? This was his chance to finally figure out what was going on!

"Well, yeah I guess, but still-" Roman listened as Angela was cut off. She was scribbling in a notebook, probably a planner knowing her. The borrower would think she was annoyed if she wasn't smiling so much. 

"Okay, fine I suppose a sleepover could be very fun and you seem to have a very strong philosophy regarding having fun." A sleepover? He'd have to tell his brothers about that. 

"I have work on the 16th, but I think the weekend after I'm free."

She was just making plans. Roman couldn't really tell if there was anything out of the ordinary. The bean simply seemed...happy. He watched as she poked at her lip piercing lightly. Virgil always found it cool. He wasn't too certain about it.

"I've actually never seen The Princess Bride. Is it any good?" 

The Princess Bride? Roman had never heard of it, but always one for fairy tales and knights, he quite liked the sound of it. Maybe he'd stop by to spy on this sleepover if they were watching it. 

For the next minute, Roman watched the fond look on Angela's face as Kenzie talked to her over the phone. Probably ranting about The Princess Bride. The borrower wished he could have heard more about the movie, but that part of the conversation was too quiet for him to hear.

Soon enough Angela hung up, and he had no answers as to what was so special about Kenzie. 

* * *

A couple days later, Roman was borrowing with Logan and Virgil in the kitchen when he saw them.

In a glass vase on the counter, a small bouquet pink flowers with a card next to them.

Curiosity got the better of the eldest borrower, and he opened up the card to see what it said on the inside.

"Roman, what are you doing?" Logan asked, but Roman just waved a hand at him. Angela didn't get flowers every day, and his instincts told him this was worth noting. He took a moment to read the card.

_Sorry our schedules didn't line up so we could hang out today. I know you were looking forward to it, so I bought you flowers. I remember you said you like lilies!_

_\- Kenzie <3_

Roman blinked, the pieces all falling together. He liked to think himself an expert on romance, and he was sure humans gave each other flowers when they were in relationships. Kenzie wasn't just a friend. That's why she was spending so much time with her lately.

She was her girlfriend.

Oh, this was not good. 


	2. The Living Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets himself into precarious situation when the bean's girlfriend comes over for the first time.

Roman couldn't sleep, too lost in thought over his earlier borrowing trip. Of course, the borrowing itself had gone smoothly - as it often does with Logan, he was an excellent borrower. No, he couldn't get his mind off of those flowers.

If Angela had a girlfriend, and things continued to go well, she's eventually going to come over to the house. That means another human would be in the house. She would probably end up sleeping over too, not just the planned one for next week. That means if they weren't careful and payed attention to her, they might get caught. Roman could not let any of his brothers get caught under any circumstances. Whether that be by Angela, Kenzie, or any other human.

Roman sighed, turning over in bed. There wasn't any immediate danger, he had to remind himself. He'd joke that worrying was Virgil's job, but this wasn't the same as fending off a rat or spider, or being the only one to climb up to that one spot the others couldn't get to. All kinds of things were scary and dangerous for a borrower, but the one thing Roman couldn't save his brothers from was a human _._

 _The relationship might not even get that far_ , he thought to himself. _She's had partners and dates before. They'd never been too big of a problem before. It's possible they would break up before they even saw her!_

But then Roman thought of how happy Angela had been on the phone. How, when he really thought about it, she had been in such a good mood lately. She really really liked Kenzie, didn't she?

The borrower let out a sigh, curling up in his sheets. There wasn't a way around this, and not much he could do. Angela was a very organized bean. He'd have to hope that Logan would be able to keep track of any possible instances that Kenzie could stay over, and that no one got in trouble when she did.

Roman finally fell asleep, albeit a restless one. Worrying over the human could wait until morning.

* * *

"Roman?"

The borrower looked up, his youngest brother looking at him shyly. He wanted something, judging by the everything about him. Roman took note of the black and purple jacket in his hands, that Virgil typically refused to take off. He raised an eyebrow. Something was clearly bothering him, most likely about the jacket, but he has no idea what problem would take the other borrower to him and not Patton or Logan.

"Yes, Virge?" he replied, as Virgil had not continued. 

"I, um, I tore a hole in my jacket." The eighteen year old looked away, holding out his jacket for Roman to see. "And, well, um, I need to fix it."

"And you're asking me because...?" Now, it's not that Roman didn't like helping his brothers. It's just he doesn't know what Virgil wants from him in this situation. He was good a sewing, sure, but he preferred to make his brothers new clothes and alter them than to fix and mend like Patton, or Virgil himself could. 

"Because we're out of thread," he explained. "Well, we have a little. But Patton needs to use that to fix up Logan's bed. And, well, the sewing stuff is in the living room."

Oh, the living room. That's what Virgil wanted from him. The living room only had one borrower entrance, and a little more open space than they'd like. Someone had to keep watch from the entrance while they borrowed there, even if the human wasn't home. It was a rule they had for a while after Logan got stuck behind some books on the shelf, and Angela came into the room for an hour before he was able to leave. It was a very stressful day for everyone.

"We don't have to go today! It's just, Angela is out of the house right now, and we really need some new sewing supplies anyway, so I figured..." Virgil trailed off, fidgeting with his hoodie. 

He was right, the human wasn't home. It was getting late, so they would have better chances of getting away since she would probably go right to bed once she got home. 

"Okay, let's get going then, Dark and Stormy knight," Roman said, getting up from his spot on the couch. "Leave your hoodie in your room. It'll be annoying to carry around, and it would be truly awful if something were to happen to it before it could be mended." He dramatically put his hands over his heart, as if it were the worst thing that could possibly happen. 

Virgil rolled his eyes, but eagerly went to put his hoodie in his room to keep it safe. Of course it would probably be safer to go out and borrow for something like this later at night, but his brother was an excellent lookout. If anyone could keep him out of trouble, or get him into it and fix it later, it was Virgil. 

Roman was sure to grab his knife, his hook, and some of the toothpicks they use to keep thread on. He attached his tools to his belt, and put the toothpicks in his bag. He adjusted the sash he made, ready for an adventure, he liked to say. Once he was joined by Virgil, the two set off through the walls. 

Down two levels, left at the spot in the wall Roman carved a crown with his knife, and past the wiring brought them to their exit - the outlet behind the bookcase. There was no back to the unit, meaning they could step right out onto the shelf. 

Virgil stayed by the open borrower exit, standing in front of some small boxes on the shelf. They were easy to duck behind if something went wrong, he had explained to him once. Not to mention it was a decent view of the door, but not in the direct line of sight. Virgil would be able to see the human, but she wouldn't see Virgil. 

Roman got his hook ready. He thought for a moment, trying to decide if he should go to the shelf with the sewing kit, or to the sofa. The one problem with the shelf was that there was a panel in the middle, dividing it in half. The human had greatly inconvenienced them by putting the sewing kit a few shelves up on the side opposite to their exit. This meant that he would have a more difficult climb since he had to cross over, and sometimes his younger brothers would even climb down before going up. If he was already going to be down on the ground, he might as well go to the smaller sofa that had the hole in the bottom to get some thicker blue thread and a little fluffy stuff if he had room. He could never remember what Logan called it. 

Roman stuck his hook into a groove in the wood, climbing down to the floor. He'd start with the box. That was more important right now. Roman tossed his hook up to the second shelf, climbing up the middle wall. Once he got there, he repeated the process until he got to the fifth shelf. He took a moment to pride himself on how quickly he got up before opening up one of the boxes. He rolled up a few different colours of thread the human had, being sure to get black, red, purple, and white, cutting them with his knife before putting them away in his bag. He also grabbed a couple fabric scraps, but only that many. Angela didn't keep a lot to begin with, and he was sure she would notice if too much went missing. 

The borrower checked his bag, noticing he had some room for some fluffy stuff. He knocked against the wood of the bookcase, checking in with Virgil. After a moment he heard a single knock back. He was good to climb down.

He made sure his hook was secure, climbing down the bookcase, two shelves at a time like before. He told Virgil he was going over to the couch before reaching the bottom, keeping a careful eye on the front hallway for the human. He scurried across the carpet, careful not to trip in the short strands, and ducked his head to get under the sofa. 

Roman had no trouble finding the hole, and taking a bit of the fluffy stuff out, and winding one last spool of thread before cutting it with his knife. 

He poked his head out of the couch, looking around to make sure he was clear. He looked up to Virgil across the room, who gave him a thumbs up before he ran out from under the sofa. It was kind of far from the bookcase, but he was sure he'd be able to get there and climb up to the exit before-

"Come in and sit on the couch, I'll make us some tea and give you the wi-fi password."

Roman froze, watching the open front door as Angela and another woman with long blonde hair came in. 

"Ooh, the Wi-Fi password? How intimate," the other woman joked. The two shared a laugh, but Roman was too scared to pay attention to their conversation. His eyes darted from them, coming into the room, to Virgil in the bookcase.

His youngest brother looked like he was panicking, and he probably was. Roman shooed at him to get back in the walls. If he got caught, he was not risking his little brother getting caught too. 

He watched as Virgil's eyes fixated on the humans, then him, before diving back into the borrower exit, shutting it behind him. 

"Well, yeah, I can't have you getting bored while I'm not talking to you! Besides, my kitchen is a mess, you don't wanna go in there."

"A bold assumption, as you have been in my room at my apartment."

The humans' footsteps echoed in Roman's ears, the vibrations carrying through the hardwood. In a moment of panic he hid behind the leg of the coffee table. Smooth wood, difficult to climb if he didn't use his hook, but there was a shelf underneath that he could reach if he jumped. 

"Okay, fine, I'll stay here!" The blonde human went to sit down, and Roman quickly moved to the other side of the table leg. 

He tried to quiet his breathing, all the horrible things his parents told him going through his brain. Whether it was his Mom's warnings when she taught him borrowing, or dad's scary bedtime stories about near escapes and evil human beans. 

Roman listened to the humans talk, for any evidence he's been seen. Or for the blonde one to leave the living room. Whatever came first, but he knew how unlikely it was for him to get away from this. 

He thought about what they would do to him when they found him, because let's face it, they were going to find him. Would they be nice and kill him right away? Would they torture him, seeing how loud they could get him to cry and scream? Roman has seen the small, precision tools Angel has in her office. It's not like she didn't have the resources. 

But then again, Angela wasn't particularly violent. She's terrified to even deal with a tiny little spider, almost as much as Patton and they didn't even come up to her ankles. Even if he didn't know much about the blonde one, he didn't think Angela would let her kill him. So then what? Would they keep him as a pet, dressing him up like a doll and keep him in a cage? He remembers his mom telling him about someone she knew being caught by a child and being kept as a doll. He shuddered, dreading such a fate.

What if they brought him to a scientist? What if the blonde bean was a scientist?! He'd be dissected, and manhandled, and tested on and all sorts of other horrible things. 

Roman suddenly took in a sharp breath, gripping his red sash like a lifeline. What if they saw him as a pest, and tried to call an exterminator, worried there were more four inch tall persons in the house? His face paled at the mere idea. Them setting traps, tearing up the walls, driving his brothers out of them? What if they hurt his brothers and he was helpless in saving them?

The borrower was snapped out of his doomsday thoughts when there was a small, but audible shriek from the kitchen. What was that about?

"Angie?" he heard the human behind him shuffle in her seat. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine Kenzie, It's just-" Kenzie? This human was Kenzie? As in most likely Angela's girlfriend that brings her flowers, Kenzie? "Well, there's a spider in the kitchen and he has these gross spindly legs and-"

"Do you want me to get it for you, darling?" Roman just could hear the fond smile. He hoped, really hoped that Kenzie would leave the room to save Angela from the spider, much like he does for his brothers. Or maybe take it to safety, like Virgil insists on doing for some reason. 

"Maybe!" 

Roman stood as still as he could, listening intently as Kenzie stood up and went into the next room. He was alone again. He could get back. 

The borrower didn't even hesitate, immediately running as fast as he could. It was a miracle he didn't trip in the rug. He quickly started climbing up the bookcase with his hook. As soon as he got to the exit, he practically tore it open, shutting it behind him. He slouched against the back of it, breathing heavily. He was okay. He hadn't been seen, and it was all okay. 

_Yeah, that human is going to be a problem._

* * *

Patton was curled up on their couch, watching as Virgil paced back and forth, wishing he knew what to do to comfort the poor kiddo. When the humans walked in on him and Roman while they were out borrowing, he ran back to them nearly in tears, sure that at this point they caught the eldest brother. 

Patton wanted nothing more than to comfort his anxious little brother, but he didn't know what to do. What could he do? He wanted nothing more than to stop Virgil from his anxious pacing and hug him as tight as he could,and wipe away the tears falling out of his eyes.

"He's gone, he's gone and it's my fault I lost him! I'm the one that asked him to go borrowing with me!" Virgil rambled, holding his hook as tight as he could. Patton thought he looked wrong without his hoodie on, and he doubted he liked it. The curly haired borrower would love to sew it up and give it back, but they still didn't have any thread.

"Virgil, I know you are upset, but let's not jump to conclusions just yet," Logan interjected, as calm and stern as ever. But if Patton looked closely he could see the panic and fear behind his eyes. "We do not know for certain if Roman has been caught, or even seen.There is a good chance that he'll manage to get away."

"But you didn't see it! He was in the middle of the living room, he couldn't have gotten out from the open, he just couldn't!" Virgil insisted, frantically running a hand through his hair.

"Well, maybe the humans aren't very good at seeing things? Or the one that wasn't Angela could have bad eyesight!" Patton offered, trying to be optimistic but even he felt like he was reaching.

"Yes, they very well could be, or even just unobservant. We have no guarantee of what happened unless either Roman returns, or one of us goes to investigate," Logan reasoned. 

They waited more a few more tense moments, Virgil nervously rambling, Logan doing his best to quell his cognitive distortions, and Patton wishing he could do something to help from his spot on the couch. He just wanted Roman to be home, so he could hug the kiddo as close as he could and maybe never leave the house again. 

Suddenly, Patton heard it. The quick paced sound of steps in the walls, coming towards them. He sprang to his feet, sighing in relief when Roman burst through the door. He looked like the adrenaline from whatever had happened was about to wear off, and his chest was heaving from running, but he was there. He was okay.

"Ro!" he let out, just about tackling him into a hug. Luckily Roman eagerly hugged back, and soon Virgil and even Logan were joining them in a group hug. 

"How did you get away?!" Virgil demanded. Patton stayed snuggled up to his older brother's shoulder, but kept an ear out wanting to know the answer.

"I hid behind the leg of the coffee table. Luckily the bean didn't notice me, and when she left the room I managed to get away," he explained. He noticed that Roman held him just a bit tighter. "I don't think I was seen. Everything is okay, Virgil." 

Virgil sighed in relief, and Patton felt a weight lift off his chest. They were still safe, everything was still okay, everyone was still together. They wouldn't be losing anyone else. 

The brothers stayed in their little huddle for a little longer, no one wanting to be the first to let go. Not when they could've lost Roman, much like how they lost their parents. Gone on a borrowing trip, and not coming back. Patton pushed the bad memories out of his mind. He couldn't worry about that now.

Finally, too soon in Patton's opinion, Roman pulled away to look them all in the eye. He looked rather serious, and not just the stern older brother act he tended to play to get them to listen to him. There was something important he wanted to talk about. It made Patton's chest sink.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Patton asked. 

Roman looked down to his feet. Then he closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath. "Angela has a girlfriend, and I'm very worried she's going to be a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is nice, but seeing you guys read this is cool too <3


End file.
